Oh My Stars and Garters
by Super Marvel Fan Girls
Summary: After being kidnapped by Mags, saved by Remy, then saving Remy, and getting the worst flu of her life, Rogue thought things couldn't get any worse. Oh yeah baby, that's not a flu. That's morning sickness, which can only mean one thing...ROMY! R
1. Prologue

**Okay, greeting and salutations. We are Unwritten and the Grim Reaper. This is a story that we wanted to do, so yeah, whatever. Hope you enjoy.**

Rogue gasped for air. She felt another prick of a needle on her arm. She writhed in pain as something entered her blood stream.  
As her eyes fluttered, she saw the face of her tormentor.  
Magneto.  
He was arguing with someone about how much to give her. Someone tall picked her up, and walked for a long time before setting her into a comfortable cell.  
She was so weak...and as she tried to gulp for another breath of air, she knew it was to late for her.

Rogue awoke with a start. There was a burning impression in her mind. She had to save someone! She had to save Rogue! But wait, she was Rogue...  
She looked down beside her, and the sight shocked her.  
There lay Gambit, in a fetal position, not breathing.  
She realized what he had done. He had saved her.  
Rogue crawled over to him, hitting his chest. "Yah will no' die..." Her accent had been mixed with his.  
Rogue listened for a heartbeat. There was one! It was faint, and uncertain, but there was one!  
Rogue dragged Remy to the wall, and then placing her bare hands on it, she focused, blowing a hole in the side.  
Ah, fresh air.  
A familiar whirring sound was above her. The X-Jet!  
BAMPH!  
There was her blue, fuzzy brother. She smiled, collapsing under the weight of Gambit. Her vision blurred, but now, she was for certain, that she was safe.

**Yeah, yeah, we know the drill. (Ha! Remeber that from episode Shadow Dance? Rogue says it). We know it's short, but it is only a prologue. Review if you want to know what happens.**


	2. A Smile and a Wink

**Okay, new chapter. **

****Rogue turned to her side, enjoying the crappy infirmary bed. It was better than what she had been sleeping on the past week.  
BAMPH!  
"How are you?" It was Kurt.  
"Much bet'ah tahnk yah." Uh, this whole French/Southern accent was a pain.  
"I brought you some food. And don't vorry, Kitty did not cook it. This time..." Kurt laughed nervously.  
"Whaht's wrohng?"  
"I missed you so much..." Kurt knelt down beside her bed, and hugged her. "We still don't know what Magneto," Kurt spat the name out,"did to you, but Hank says so far it's nothing dangerous."  
Rogue nodded.  
Kurt hugged her again. "Everyone is so happy to see you safe."  
Rogue sighed. "How's the swahmp ra'?"  
"Gambit? Oh, he's fine."  
"Oui, Remy is fin'." Remy was leaning on the door frame.  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Can Remy talk to' hi' cherie alon'?"  
Kurt scowled, but teleported away.  
"Ah hop' everyon' hahs been treatin' yah ohkay."  
"Oui, everyone ha' been nic' enough. Dey can't believe Remy save yo'."  
"Well Ah believe it."  
Remy smiled. "De Professor offered fo' me to stay here."  
"Whaht dihd yah say?"  
"Remy say oui."  
Rogue smiled. "Ah wanna tahnk yah fo' saving mah."  
"It wa' Remy pleasure."  
"Mhm. Yo' wa' almost dead. Yah gave mah practically every'ting yah had."  
Remy shrugged. "Remy lik' yah, and Remy don' like Magneto."  
Rogue grunted, but then grinned flirtatiously.  
"And if Remy 'member correctly, yo' saved hi' to."  
Rogue nodded.  
"Dat makes us even."  
Rogue picked up her pillow, and threw it at Gambit. "Get outa here yah flirt." She laughed.  
Remy dodged it, but as he walked out of the door, he turned back and winked at her.

**We don't know if the accents are right, and Rogue's are harder because it crosses both Remy's and her's. Oh well.**


	3. Water, Electric, and OW!

**Time speed forward...**

****Three Months Later

Rogue's companions had felt sympathy for her for a awhile, but soon everyone adjusted to life. Although some things did change in the mansion, like the addition of Remy, some things would forever be the same.  
Like Kurt.

Kurt smirked mischievously as Jubilee opened the door.  
SPLASH!  
A perfectly balanced bucket of water was now spewed over the now extremely angry (and dangerous) teen girl.  
"Kurt Wagner! I'm going to get you!"  
Kurt teleported away.

Remy had watched Kurt set up everything. He watched his moves, what pranks he pulled on people, and the people he pranked the most. Remy now knew how to set Kurt up.

Jubilee looked cautiously at the top of the door, There were no strings, and the door wasn't cracked open. No bucket.  
She glided into her room, and noticed a package on her desk.

To: Jubilation  
From: Kurt  
Sorry about the water thing. Here's something to make it up.

Jubilee was now nervous. Kurt almost never apologized about something, and he only gave gifts when the prof told him too. And even then it was a prank too.  
But it was so small! Like a pencil or something.  
Unwrapping it very carefully, she looked at the pinlight in her hand. Okay, so maybe he had changed.  
Jubilee clicked the light on.  
ZAP!  
It electrocuted her.

"KURT WAGNER!" Jubilee's voice could be heard all over the mansion.  
Remy smiled. it had worked.  
Kurt froze. "Vhat now?"  
"You see this? It wasn't funny!" Jubilee held the light in her hand.  
"Huh?"  
"You do something one more time and I swear, you will pay for it." Her voice was menacing.  
"I didn't do vhatever you said it vas."  
"Oh really? Prove it!"  
"How?"  
"Hold this!" Jubilee handed him the small device.  
" A pinli...YOUCH!" As Kurt spoke, he had clicked the light on, and thus hurting himself.  
Remy smirked.  
"Vhere did you get zat?"  
"You gave it to me!"  
"Nein, I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
Remy couldn't help himself. It was to funny. He burst out laughing.  
Then it hit Jubilee. "You!" She pointed at him. "You did this!"  
Remy nodded, still laughing.  
Jubilee shot him. "There!"  
Kurt hot fived him. "Gut one man."

Rogue watched everything, but took off running. Kneeling over the toilet, she let the contents of her stomach poor out. Why did things always happen to her?

**Yeah, yeah. The whole prank thing didn't have thing to do with Romy. Or so you think...**


	4. Black Dye and Blood Tests

**Glad people have liked this so far.**

****Rogue was tired, exhausted, and hungry. This could only lead to one thing.  
She was grouchy.  
Rogue was snapping at everyone. They were to loud, to annoying, to stupid. She was really getting on everyone's nerves.  
As her sickness kept being prolonged, it made her even more upset. At times, she didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or yell.  
As several weeks passed, Rogue complained about her stomach. That was what bothered her the most. She decided to see if there was some kind of medication she could take to make this better.

"I'm glad you came to see me Anna." Hank said.  
"Ah'm just tired of dis."  
Hank nodded. "Let's start with a normal checkup." Hank proceeded to check her throat, ears, and eyes. "Hmmm...nothing wrong here."  
Rogue sighed. This was so frustrating!  
Hank reached for his stethoscope, listening to her heart. "A little faster than normal. But other than that, I see nothing wrong. Would you mind if I took a blood sample?"  
"Have aht it."  
Hank drew her blood, then excused her.

Kurt and Remy shook hands. Their next victim...Jean!  
"Hey, Jean, can you help me vith my homework?"  
"Kurt, I can't do your work for you."  
"I know! I just am having problems with chem."  
"Fine."  
Kurt winked at Remy.

"Thanks for the help jean. I really understand this better now."  
"It was no problem Kurt." Jean grinned. Kurt had caught on quick. "I have to go now though, okay? Study well!"  
Kurt nodded, innocently.

"Did you get it done?" Kurt asked Remy in a half-whisper.  
"Oui. Tis done."  
Kurt smiled. "Zis'll be hilarious."

Jean washed her hair. Ah, it felt so good to be clean.  
As Jean dried her hair, she noticed something odd. There was black liquid staining her towel. As she pulled the towel away, she was horrified at the sight before her.

"Kurt Wagner! Remy LeBeau!"  
The two boys took off running.

Several days passed. Finally, Hank called Rogue into the infirmary.  
"I tested it three times Anna."  
"What?"  
"There's no other explanation."  
"What Hank?"  
Ororo stepped up. "I'm so sorry Rogue."  
"Will someone please tell me what's going on? Am I dying?"  
"No, far from it." Ororo said. "You're pregnant."

**Ohhhhhhhhh. Like anyone did not see that one coming.**


	5. Oh My Stars and Garters

**People have bee****n wondering how Rogue got pregnant. Well that, ladies and gentlemen, is what you will find out. Eventually. It is just another part of the story.**

"Pregnant?" Rogue couldn't believe her ears.  
"I'm afraid so child." Ororo nodded her head.  
"But...but Ah'm still a virgin! Ah've never...with anyone...can't touch..."  
"We're are almost certain Magneto had something to do with this." Hank added.  
"Magneto? Oh God...what if it's his? Dis can't be happening to mah!" Rogue black and red eyes (that she still had from touching Gambit) glowed slightly.  
Hank's eyes widened. "What exactly was he doing to you?"  
"Some tests...so Ah could be him..."  
"Were the tests ever finished? This is very important."  
"Ah don' know! Ah dink he just wanted tah take a break since mah body was going intah ovahload!"  
"So the tests had not been completed?"  
"Ah don' dink so."  
Hank scrunched his eyes. "I do not believe getting you pregnant was part of Magneto's plan. Since the tests he was performing on you were not complete...perhaps...now this is a wild theory...perhaps he altered you temporarily somehow. With this in mind, something malfunctioned...I need to run more tests." Hank started jabbering on about quantum physics and chemistry and biology and all kinds of things that Rogue had no idea what he was saying. "I've created a prototype for a DNA scanner. I might be able to determine the genetics of you, the child, and the father, and in turn find out how this happened."  
Rogue nodded numbly.

Remy and Kurt decided to be Prank Masters. They would together as brothers to prank everyone they could. Their list included:  
Scott  
Jean  
Kitty  
Evan  
Bobby*  
Jubilee*  
Rahne  
Sam  
Rogue  
The * meant that these people they had to do special pranks. Extra good ones.

Rogue lay mostly naked on the metal table. A strange machine that oddly resembled a CAT scan whirred around her body.  
"Interesting. Interesting...Oh my stars and garters! You seeing this Ororo?"  
"Yes Hank. This is quite...extreme."  
"What? What's going on?" Rogue asked as she got off the table.  
"It appears that Magneto was trying to alter you, so you could literally be him. Have his mind set, his powers, his DNA. Since you escaped, with the help of Gambit, these tests were stopped. But the changes that were in your body were still there." Hank said grimly.  
"When you absorbed...Remy, you took in his DNA as well. Since your body did not know what to do with extra DNA, it combined it with yours, creating the child." Ororo stated.  
"So it's Remy's fault."  
Silence.

**So you know now. Or have a vague idea. Okay then...**


	6. Correction and Remy Finds Out

**Oaky, so there's a little confusion. Here's what happened:  
****Magneto did some tests on Rogue so she would have his powers and his mind. (kinda like the movie but different).  
****The tests were never finished because her body was going into overload and she needed a break.  
****When Remy helped her escape, Rogue touched him.  
Her altered powers caused her to absorb his DNA.  
Her body mixed Remy's DNA with hers, creating the baby.  
The baby is Remy and Rogue's.  
Hope that clears it all up!**

****Rogue sat crying in the infirmary. She was going to have a baby! Remy's baby...  
Rogue was alone. Hank and Ororo had gone to tell the professor, and Rogue hadn't dared tell anyone.

Charles was quite shocked. "So Rogue is...?"  
"Yes." Ororo said.  
"For certain." Hank added.  
"Does she want Mr. LeBeau to know?"  
"We don't know." Ororo stated. "I'm sure everyone will know eventually, but if she wants him to know now, I would have no clue."  
Charles nodded.

"Anna?" Ororo entered the room.  
Rogue sniffed. "Yes?"  
Ororo opened her arms out, careful not to touch the girl.  
Rogue just held on to Ororo, and sobbed. "Ah'm going tah be a mother!" She blubbered.  
"So I take it you want to keep the child?"  
"It might be da only baby Ah cahn 'ave!"  
"I see."  
"Do yah dink...Ah'll be a good muthah?"  
"You'll be a wonderful mother!"  
Rogue was silent.  
"I'm sorry to bring this up...but the professor wants to know if Gambit is to be told of his...part of the child."  
Rogue shrugged. "Ah could care less. Ah do noht love him nor do Ah expect fah him tah act like a father. Ah'm giving him no responsibilities."  
"Do you want to..."  
Rogue shook her head no.  
"Then Charles."  
Rogue shrugged again.  
"Alright. I'm going to send Hank to bring you some food."  
Rogue just bowed her head.

Kurt aimed a water balloon slingshot at Kitty.  
SPLASH!  
"Ugh! Kurt!"  
Remy aimed from the other side.  
SPLASH!  
"REMY!" Kitty yelled.  
_Will Gambit please come to Professor Xavier's office. Repeat. Will Gambit please come to Professor Xavier's office.  
_"Oooo. You're in trouble!" Kitty laughed.

"Yah wanted tah see Remy? If it's about da water ballons, Remy tan explain."  
"It's not about the balloons. It's about Rogue."  
"Oh? Is she okay?"  
"I do not know how else to say it."  
"Say what?"  
"Rogue is...pregnant."  
"Say what? How?"  
"It is a long and complicated story, but the child is yours. Hank and Ororo know all the details, so you'll have to ask them."  
"What? Remy is very confused. Is this some kind of a joke? Is Jean messing wit' Remy's head?"  
"I only wish."  
Remy gulped.  
"Hank is in his lab, I told him to be expecting you. He'll explain everything."  
Remy nodded.

Ororo sat down besides Rogue. "The others are wondering how you're doing."  
"Tell dem Ah'm fahne."  
"I tried that. They didn't believe me."  
"Tell dem Ah'm havinh checkups and Ah'm moody and don' want tah be bothered."  
"Alright..."  
Within minutes, Ororo was back. "Remy wants to see you.."

**Oh O.O what is going to happen?**


	7. The XMen Find Out

**Sorry we haven't gotten to this. Been busy. Okay, let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yeah, Remy wants to talk to Rogue...**

Remy walked in the infirmary hesitantly. Rogue was sitting on one of the beds, looking very uncomfortable.  
"Remy." The way she said his name, he couldn't describe it. There was a mixture of pain, joy, embarrassment, and anger.  
"Anna...Remy is...I am so sorry. I never knew somet'ing like dis was gonna 'appen. I..."  
"Remy, shut up a minute."  
Remy shut up.  
"Ah know yah know. Ah know yah hahd nothin' tah do wit' dis. Well, noht much. Ah don' expect yah tah do any'ting. Yah have no need tah feel like yah are responsible. Yah don' have tah do any'ting. No one needs tah even know dat yah are de father."  
"Anna, Remy want tah be a part of dis baby life. Hey, I want tah be a part in yo' life. I want tah help yo' wit' any'ting."  
"Gambit, Ah know yah feel like yah have tah do some'ting, but yah don'."  
"Cherie, how many times do I have tah tell yo'? Dis is my chil', I want tah help."  
Rogue sighed. "Ah don' want yah tah feel obligated. Plus, when all de ot'ers find out dat yah is de father..."  
"Remy will deal wit' dat when it comes. Right now, Remy jus' want tah help yo'."  
Rogue nodded. "Fahne."  
For a minute, the just stood in silence. The Remy said something real intelligent like, "So what are yo' goin' tah name it?"  
"Names? Remy! I jus' find out Ah was pergnant! Yah already expect me tah t'ink of names?" Rogue picked up a pillow to throw, not sure if she was mad or amused.  
Remy ducked as the pillow flew toward him. He smiled, winking at her. "Yah bet'tah be careful Cherie. Yah might hurt de baby."  
"Hmph." Rogue pretended to pout, then sighed. "What am Ah goin' tah do Remy? Ah'm sixteen!"  
"Dere are many teen mothers. Research. Yo' will figure it out."  
"Hmph. Ah hate research."  
"Remy too." Remy laughed.  
Rogue was silent. "How am Ah going tah tell dem?"  
"De ot'ers?"  
"Yeh."  
"Let de professor. He'll do de best, right?"  
Rogue perked up a little. "Can yah tell him tah tell dem as soon as possible? No use in waitin, right?"  
Remy nodded, kissing Rogue lightly on the top of the head. "Remy ready tah have hi' death warrant signed."  
Rogue shook her head, laughing a little, as Remy walked out the door.

"Vhy do you zink the Prof called an emergency meeting?" Kurt whispered to Kitty.  
Kitty shrugged. "Do you, like, think that it has anything to do with Rogue?"  
"I hope not."  
"Ahem!" Charles cleared his throat.  
Everyone sat alert.  
"As many of you know, if not perhaps all of you, Rogue is in the infirmary."  
"Crap." Kitty said quietly to Kurt.  
"It does have zomezing to do vith her."  
"May I remind everyone, about three months ago, we, with the help of Mr. LeBeau, saved her from the clutches of Magneto." Charles continued.  
Everyone nodded.  
"Unfortunately, some damage was already done."  
Gasps. Kurt stood up, ready to ask about anything, but Kitty pulled him back down.  
"Magneto performed...tests on Rogue. It altered her DNA, causing her powers to...change momentarily."  
"Change?" Kurt asked.  
"Just temporarily. She...will be fine for the most part. This is where it gets a little complicated."  
"What's going to happen to her?" Kurt questioned. This was his sister for Pete's sake!  
"Charles motioned with his hands for everyone to calm down. "When Gambit saved Rogue, she was dying. He gave her much of his energy, but there was a...consequence for this."  
"Is she going to have red eyes forever?" Someone called out. Someone else laughed.  
"Our dear friend..." Charles bowed his head. "Well, to put it simply, Rogue is pregnant."  
Silence. Someone snickered.  
"Pregnant?" Kitty gasped.  
Charles nodded his head. "It was unexpected on all parts."  
Questions started flying. "Is Magneto the dad?" and "When can we see her?" were the two most popular.  
"Everyone!" Charles called out. "Remy is the father, but only by circumstance. This was not planned or caused by either Mr. LeBeau or Rogue."  
Logan started growling. "Let me at him..." Ororo had to hold him back.  
Scott looked like he was about to blow a gasket.  
"Whoa! Kurt, that means you're going to be an...uncle?" Kitty realized Kurt was gone.

**Oooooooh. Kurt's after Remy!**


	8. Kurt Versus Remy

**Urgh, feel sick. Anyways, back to writing. Kurt's after Remy. **

Kurt teleported out into the hall. He clenched his fists in pure rage. Rogue? Pregnant? Gambit? He had to do something. He had to...take care of his ex-friend.  
Kurt started thinking. Where would Remy be? The only place that would be "safe" of course! With Rogue!

* * *

Kurt stood at the infirmary door. His hand reached for the handle. He did not know why he hesitated. He just did.  
Kurt opened the door, causing the occupants to jump.  
"Kurt." Rogue breathed. She appeared restless.  
Kurt didn't really acknowledge her. He just stormed right to Remy. "How could you?"  
"Remy dought da professor would have told yo' better. Dis was an accident, Remy swears."  
"I don't care care how much you svear LeBeau! You've hurt mein sister!" Kurt spat. "Now you vill pay." Kurt growled, lunging for Remy.  
Remy sidestepped Kurt, but Kurt was much faster than he had anticipated. Kurt quickly turned, grabbing Remy's ankle with his tail. Remy tripped, falling face flat onto the floor. He rolled over, moaning.  
Kurt stood over Remy. "How do you feel LeBeau? Und to zink, zis is heaven compared to vhat I vill do." Kurt kicked Remy in the side, bending over, yelling in his ear. He was speaking German, so no one knew what he was saying, though his tone said much.  
"Kurt!" Rogue screamed, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.  
Kurt barely looked up. "I am doing you a favor."  
"Kurt!" Now she was sobbing. "Please! Kurt! Stop! It's not his fault!"  
Kurt snarled at Gambit, talking rapidly in German.  
Rogue pulled on Kurt's arms. "Ah will do it!" She started removing her gloves.  
Kurt turned to Rogue, then looking down at the bloody Remy. "Rogue..." He was panting, his muscles bulging, anger rippling through his veins. He appeared savage.  
"Kurt..." Rogue cried a single last tear.  
Kurt teleported away.

* * *

What he done? Remy was innocent. Mostly. And he didn't fight back...Rogue defended him...his sister was pregnant...Remy's baby...Magneto's fault...blood on his hands...Remy's blood...the baby would have Remy's blood...the baby was Remy...the baby would have Rogue's blood...Rogue's baby...he was going to be an uncle!  
Kurt couldn't focus. His mind was reeling from what he had done. And what he had learned.  
Kurt knew the others would be after Remy. He could Logan sniffing his door, probably smelling the blood on Kurt.  
Kurt had to save Remy.

**Yeah, short. Whatever. Ugh...I hope my food doesn't come up...**


	9. Kurt Defends Remy

**Okay, back to writing this.**

Kurt teleported to the infirmary, right in front of Remy who had apparently just gotten up.  
Remy's eyes were wide and he wiped blood from his nose. Rogue was helping him up, and she glared at Kurt.  
Kurt turned around, his back to Remy. Right then, behind the door, there was a SNIKT sound.  
"Come out with your hands up Cajun'."  
Remy started to walk toward the door, clutching his side. Rogue was trying to pull him back.  
Kurt pushed Remy back. He was just in time, as Logan charged through the door. Logan's claws would have pierced Remy through the heart, had not Kurt saved him.  
"Logan!" Kurt reprimanded.  
"I see you've already had some fun Elf. Now it's my turn." Logan growled.  
"Nein!"  
"Elf-"  
"Logan! It is not his fault! I vas...I vas vrong."  
Logan snarled.  
"I...I am going to be an uncle. As much as I can't believe vhat has happened...I must. If not for myself, for Rogue and the baby."  
Logan stood straight, his claws practically hanging in midair.  
"Vhy kill him? Rogue does not vant us too. Ve should honor her in the least."  
Logan's claws disappeared. "I'll think about it. But he better watch it." Logan was gone.

* * *

Scott was planning the best form of attack when Kurt teleported into his room.  
"Did you save any for me?" Scott asked.  
"Scott...Logan und I have decided not to kill him. For now."  
"What?"  
"He did not _really _cause zis. It vas an accident."  
Scott rubbed his templed. "So you're telling me we are not going to pulverize him?"  
Kurt laughed. "I already did zat. Zen I changed mein mind."  
Scott nodded. "I see. I think."  
Kurt sneezed, teleporting away.

* * *

Rogue sat on the infirmary bed, talking to Kitty.  
"So, like, have you deicide on baby names yet?"  
Rogue knew this was going to be a long day. Or week. "Ah just found out Kitty. Why would Ah be thanking about baby names...?"

**Okay, there you go.**


	10. The Massaging Discovery

**Hope you guys like this.**

A few weeks had passed. Rogue was starting to gain a some weight, and her stomach was starting to poke out a little. Her morning sickness came and went.  
Today, she was puking her guts out. Again.  
Rogue moaned. "Uhhnnn."  
"Cherie?"  
"Raght now is noht a good idea, swahmp raht." She doubled over the toilet again.  
"Remy just wanted to see how yo' were doin'."  
"Terrible. Ah feel terrible."  
Remy nodded.  
"Ahnd mah back is killin' mah."  
"Remy wish he coul' help."  
"Ah know. Ah know. Ahnd thahnks fo' every'ting yah have been doin', but raght now dis nausea is horrible."  
Remy sighed.  
"Dere. Ah dink dat's it." Rogue washed her mouth out, then gurgled with mouth wash.  
"Cherie?"  
"Yeah Remy?"  
"Remy...I was dinking. We...haven't talked much, and I figure we bet'ter start 'fore da baby's born."  
"Talking ahbout what exactly?" Rogue snapped. "Sorry, dese emotions are haywire." Rogue rubbed her back.  
Remy reached out for Rogue.  
"Remy, whaht are yah doin'?"  
Remy turned Rogue around, being very careful not to touch her skin. Slowly, he started rubbing her back.  
"Remy, yah don' have tah..."  
"Remy want to."  
Rogue had to admit this back rub was heavenly. It was awkward, and her shirt kept rubbing, but it was better than she had been doing.  
"Dat feel good?"  
Rogue nodded. "Tank yah Remy."  
"Twas no problem. Remy want to help as much as possible. Yo' ever, and I mean ever, need some'ting, call me up."  
Rogue smiled. "You keep calling yourself "me" and "I"."  
"Remy don' know what yo' talking about."  
Rogue just chuckled. "Ah'll be sure tah call yah."

* * *

Tension was thick whenever Remy was around. Nobody was sure quite what to say or do around him or Rogue.  
Well, Logan knew what to do with Remy.

"Since Rogue cannot do her training sessions, Gambit will take her place. And he will train on his own."  
"But dat means Remy will be doing doubles!"  
"Exactly." Logan smirked. "Got a problem with that Cajun'?" Logan popped out his claws.  
"Non, non. Remy was jus' sayin' dat he love training."

* * *

"Remy?"  
"Oui my Cherie?"  
"Ah know this is a little weird, but my back is aching again. Would yah mind?"  
"It is non problem."  
"Rogue sighed. "Dat feels wonderful."  
Remy smiled. "Remy glad he can help."  
"Remy?" Rogue looked up at him. He seemed so tall, so mature, yet childish. He was beyond handsome, and his the red in his eyes sparkled.  
Remy gazed down upon Rogue. She was so beautiful, so exquisite. She was bearing a load he thought no woman could bear. She was going to be the mother of his child, and by pure accident.  
Rogue subconsciously leaned up, Remy leaning down.  
Rogue puckered her lips slightly, and Remy held her waist.  
They met in the middle, their lips barely touching. Remy pushed down further, and Rogue pushed up.  
Then they both pulled away.  
"Remy!" Rogue called out, expecting him to be close to dead.  
"Cherie?" Remy stood, just as strong and majestic as ever, although he had a look of confusion on his face.  
Remy reached down, stroking Rogue's cheek. "Nothin'."  
"Professor!" Rogue took off running on full speed to Charles' office, Remy at her heels.

* * *

"Apparently, Rogue, your body is so busy exerting energy for the baby, it cancelled out your powers. I'm pretty sure this is temporary though." Hank explained.  
"No powers?"  
"At least not until the baby's born. Maybe longer, as your body will be producing lactations to feed the baby."  
"Or milk." Ororo explained.  
Rogue gasped. "No powers."  
Remy smiled. "Dat sound good to Remy." He reached a hand out, holding Rogue's hand.  
Rogue sat in disbelief. She rubbed her small stomach. "I'll be able to breastfeed! And hold mah baby, and kiss mah baby, and...and..."  
Remy looked into her eyes.  
Rogue squealed. "Remy dis is so great! Wait til da others find out!"

"Rogue has no powers?" Kitty asked Jubilee.  
"Nope! The baby ended them! Spread the word!"

Kurt teleported to his sister. "Rogue?"  
Rogue grinned, placing her hand on Kurt's face. "Ah will nevah get used tah dis." She exclaimed. "You're so soft."  
Kurt smiled. "It's true!"  
"Mhm!" Rogue patted her stomach. "Dis little one is doin' mah more favors den Ah ever dought possible!"  
Kurt nodded, slightly sullen.  
"Cheer up Kurt!"  
Kurt nodded. "I am so happy for you."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yah have an excellent way of showing it."  
Kurt wiggled his eyebrows, giving his sister a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have some plans for you now!" Then he teleported away.

* * *

**Pretty cool huh? Now her and Remy can make out whenever they want :P**


	11. Perfect Day

**I guess you guys are really liking this. I'm glad about that. Now where were we? Yes, Kurt has something planned for Rogue.**

Kurt kept Rogue's eyes blindfolded.  
"Whahre ahre yah tahking mah?" She laughed.  
"Oh, no vhere special."  
"Oh really?"  
Kurt just chuckled.  
Rogue could feel herself being placed inside something...that smell. it was the X-Jet. "Kurt?"  
Kurt buckled her up, keeping her eyes shielded.  
Rogue felt the rev of the engine as they took off. "Kurt, can yah even drive dis ting?"  
"Ja! But don't vorry, I have it programmed for auto-pilot."  
Rogue sighed in relief. "Can Ah take this hanky off now?"  
"Nein."  
"How long until we get dere?"  
"Vell, vith the X-Jet it should take about a hour."  
"An hour?"  
"Ja." Kurt chuckled again. "Don't be bothered, it vill be vorth it."

* * *

Rogue could feel them landing. A quiet thump, and they were safe on the ground.  
Kurt guided her outside, and Rogue heard a very familiar sound. Kurt took the hanky off, and Rogue saw that they were in New Orleans.  
And it was Mardi Gras.  
"Kurt! Yah devil! How did yah know?"  
"Remy said you liked it here. I thought you might want to come one last time before you were to busy."  
Rogue smiled. "Thahnk yah Kurt!" She hugged her brother, and they bounded off for loads of fun.

* * *

When Rogue and Kurt returned, Rogue was exhausted. They'd only been gone a few hours, but still. She was tired.  
After thanking Kurt again, Rogue retired to her room. She was about to undress when she heard a cough.  
"Remy!"  
"Sorry Cherie. Remy didn' mean to frighten yo'."  
Rogue pulled up her hand as if threatening him, but then she realized it would do no good. She had no powers.  
"Remy jus' wanted to talk."  
"Remy, Ah'm wahped out."  
"Remy...I wanted to say I'm sorry fo' kissing yo' yesterday."  
Rogue blushed, fumbling with her shirt. "Well, Ah kinda kissed yah back...so don't go blaming yahself..."  
"I'm not. What I'm trying to say is, I wished I had kissed yo' sooner."  
"What?"  
"I love yo' Anna."  
"Remy...if this has any'ting to do wit' da baby..."  
"Dis has nothin' to do wit' da baby. I love yo' Rogue. I have fo' a long time."  
Rogue smiled to herself. "How long?"  
Remy laughed. "Yo' remember when I took yo' to my dad's for da first time?"  
"When yah kidnapped me?"  
Remy laughed again. "Oui, dat time."  
Rogue nodded.  
"Remy knew yo' were special. But after dat first time together, yo' have never left Remy's mind...or his heart."  
"Remy..."  
Remy looked down at Rogue, and she knew right then and there who she loved, who she cared for. His name was Remy LeBeau.  
Rogue kissed Remy briefly on the lips. "Ah love yah to swahmp raht. Ah..." Rogue choked on her words. "Ah love yah more den any'ting in dis world."  
Remy smiled, kissing Rogue this time.  
Rogue gasped.  
"What?" Remy crooned.  
"Da baby...Ah felt da baby..."  
"Huh?"  
"Like butterflies!" Rogue touched her stomach, laughing.  
Remy touched Rogue's stomach, kissing that too. "Remy love yo' to lil' one."  
Rogue smiled. This was the perfect day.  
A knock at the door. "Like, Rogue, are you back?"  
"Yeah, Kitty, be rahght thahre." Rogue sighed as a gentle breeze floated into her room.  
Remy was gone.

* * *

**How was that? Rate it 0-10 (10 is the best, 0 is the worst).**


	12. Baby Names

**I saw Avengers! Best movie ever! At first I wasn't sure about Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner, but now I think he should have been Bruce for all three movies! And Jeremy Renner played an amazing Hawkeye...but I need to focus on the story right now, right? Geez, I am excited!**

Rogue was in for her checkup with Hank. Remy was by her side, holding her hand.  
Hank coughed, smiling. "Would you like to know the gender?"  
Rogue looked at Remy, who nodded. Rogue herself was dying to know. Should she buy girl clothes or boy clothes? She was already five months along and had nothing!  
"You will have a boy." Was all Hank said.  
Remy grinned. Clearly this pleased him.  
Rogue rubbed her stomach. "Kitty's rahght."  
"Huh?" Remy asked.  
"We need tah thahnk of names."  
Remy smirked. "We coul' name 'im Remy Junior."  
"No. Ah am noht naming mah son aftah yah."  
"Why? He's my son too."  
"Because Ah don' want tah silly. Ah want some'ting original."  
"Excuse me?" Hank questioned. "If you two don't mind, I want to finish going over some of these tests."

* * *

"Jeremy?"  
"No, to much like Remy."  
"Julien?"  
"No."  
"Pierre."  
"Ew, no. To much lahke Pietro."  
"Like, what are you two arguing about?" Kitty phased in between Rogue and Remy.  
"We found out we're hahvin' a boy!" Rogue squealed.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and Remy wahnts tah name him aftah him."  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "You need something original."  
"Thaht's whaht Ah said."  
"Have you told Kurt yet?"  
"Not yet, Ah'm trying tah find him."  
Kitty laughed. "He's watching tv in the rec room."  
"Thanks!"

* * *

Rogue crept up behind Kurt. He was sitting on the floor, his eyes glued to the tele. Rogue attempted to pounce, but her larger stomach got in the way, and she fell on him.  
Kurt teleported behind her, in a fighting stance. "Oh, Rogue. It's just you." He helped her up. "What's up?"  
"We found out about da baby!"  
"Oh?"  
"It's a boy!"  
Kurt grinned. "A nephew huh?"  
Rogue nodded, very excitedly.  
"Do you have any ideas what you're going to name him now zat you know it's a him?"  
"Remy wants tah name him aftah him."  
"Nein!"  
"Ah know, is he crazy or what?"  
"You should name him after me." Kurt laughed.  
Rogue hit Kurt lightly. "You're just as bad as Remy!"  
Kurt paused. "The vay you say his name..."  
Rogue blushed. "Yeah...about that..." Rogue shuffled her feet. "Remy and Ah...well yah see...we..."  
Kurt kissed Rogue on the cheek. "It's okay. I understand. I don't approve, but I understand. If he ever hurts you, or the baby, you tell me. I'll deal vith him personally."  
Rogue smiled weakly. Thahnk yah Kurt. Thahnk yah."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table, discussing names with Rogue. Or rather, the girls and Kurt were. Logan and Scott were very tightlipped, and it was evident they didn't approve of Rogue's choice of being with Remy.  
"Nathan?" Jean asked.  
"Nuh uh."  
"Judas?" Jubilee added.  
"No."  
"Adam?" Amara said.  
"No. Enough with the Bible names."  
"Kurt?" Kurt asked.  
"No! Kurt if Ah told yah once, Ah told yah..." Rogue counted her fingers. "Ah've ahlready told yah seven times no."  
"Bummer." Kurt highfived with Bobby.  
"What about Oliver?" Kitty's petite voice rose from the crowd.  
Rogue pondered this a second. "Noo...it's close, but it's missing some'ting."  
Remy wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist, and Logan growled. Remy smiled. "What about Olivier?"  
Rogue broke into a grin. "Thaht's it. Olivier Luc-Jon..."  
"LeBeau." Remy murmured.

* * *

**How was that? Pretty cool huh? I chose the comic name for their son cause I thought that was cute and practical, although not entirely original, which is funny cause that's what Rogue was raving about. Lol, anyways, my sister and I are about to go chat our heads off about AVENGERS!**


	13. Bedrest

**Hey, thought it was about time I added another chapter.**

Rogue thought that this would never end. She hunched over her desk, studying her homework.  
Out of the things she was thankful for, Remy insisting that she study at the Mansion was probably the best. Rogue couldn't imagine balancing the jostling of school, her own hormones, and mutant-haters in her state. It would have been to much.  
Logan was tough on her though. He (apparently) was an expert on math. Who knew, right? Hank was (of course) her chem teacher. Ororo did pretty much everything else with her, though the Professor did help with some things.  
More pluses would be like that Mansion was quiet, she could go at her own pace, and she often finished early.  
Which meant more time for Remy.

* * *

"Done wit' school cherie?"  
"Oui mah crazy haihred swahmp raht."  
"Good. We don' wan' da baby to be illiterate."  
"The baby won't be ahffected by mah."  
"Oh, oui, he will."  
"No, he won't."  
"Yes, he will."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
Remy kissed her. "Oui."  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "I cahnnot ahrgue wit' yah."  
"It's a gift."  
"Whahtevah." Rogue patted her stomach. "Mmmm...oh!" She grabbed Remy's hand.  
"Da..da...baby..." Remy was speechless.  
Rogue had tears in her eyes. She didn't know why. This was just...so much.  
Remy lifted Rogue's shirt somewhat, kissing her belly. "Yo' listen up Lil' Olly. Yo' momma's a smar' woman. Yo' listen to her and her studies, oui?"  
Olly kicked.  
Rogue gasped. Remy smiled, standing up, and kissing her again.  
Someone coughed.  
Rogue jumped. "Mr. Logan!"  
"You done with school?"  
"Yes."  
He looked at her critically. "Alright." He stepped out of the room.  
Rogue burst into a fit of laughter and giggles.  
Remy started laughing to. "What is so funny?"  
Rogue just shook her head. She straightened, grabbing her back. "Ohhhhhhh..."  
"Rogue? Cherie? Anna?" Remy rushed forward as Rogue fell to the floor.

* * *

"Immediate bedrest. Any stress at all, and it could throw her into pre-term labor. And if that happened...I do not know if the baby would survive. She is only seven months so..." Hank explained to Remy.  
Remy paced. 'Why? How did dis happen?"  
"We must keep in mind Mr. LeBeau-" The way Hank said his name, it was like he was an old man. "-Rogue is only sixteen. She wasn't quite ready for this, and it threw her body completely out of whack."  
"Will...it get any worse?"  
"I hope not. But...she does have...symptoms.'  
"Symptoms?"  
"Relax Gambit, she'll be fine. She's strong and young."  
"Oui, I know. But...as yo' said she is young. Won' dat make da birth difficult?"  
"Possibly. With this, I recommend a Cesarean."  
"A what?"  
"A C-Section. Unfortunately, she wishes to go...old school. I hope she changes her mind."  
Remy nodded. "I'm gonna go talk to her, non?"  
"That is fine Mr. LeBeau."

**Exciting? Hope so.**


End file.
